The Diamond, the Pearl, and Spinel
by Firelord67
Summary: On her way to Earth, Pink Diamond discovers that Spinel followed her there. Now she, Pearl, and Spinel will all be first in line for the Crystal Gems. AU. (DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. A Garden of Bright Roses

Pink Diamond stared out the window of her palanquin. This was it. She was finally getting her own planet. Earth. She smiled, thinking about what she intended to do.

Just then, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned, but no one was there. Then she faced forward again and gasped.

"Surprise!"

"Spinel?" said Pink. The small cartoony gem was standing in the middle of her palanquin "What are you doing here?"

"The five-minute rule, remember?"

"Oh, right," Pink awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, make sure to stay quiet. There's no telling what Blue and Yellow would do if they found you,"

"Got it!" said Spinel. "Anyway, isn't this exciting? We get to go to Earth together! It'll be so much fun!"

"Right... fun," said Pink. She sighed. Well, so much for moving on. To be honest, she was actually a little glad to have someone with her on this new step.

_A few days later._

Pink Diamond swiped through screens, displaying the status of all the various aspects of her colony, while Spinel awkwardly stood by herself, gazing out the window.

"Okay... hydration... temperature... kindergartens... organics..." said Pink. "I gotta admit, this is way harder than I thought,"

Spinel stretched her eye over to look at the screen.

"Hey, it's kind of like a game!" said Spinel.

"A game?"

"Yeah! Except with a bunch of numbers and letters!"

Pink Diamond giggled, giving Spinel that ever-so-pleasant satisfaction.

"I'm glad I brought you with me, Spinel. This would've been surprisingly boring without you,"

Just then, a different gem appeared on the nearby warp pad. She was white, short, with round eyes, and a short pink dress.

"Greetings, Pink Diamond," she said. "Blue Diamond has assigned me to be your pearl," she took a bow. "I am at your service, my Diamond,"

"My own pearl?" said Pink.

"Oh boy!" said Spinel, literally bouncing with joy. "A new friend!"

Spinel bounced on over to Pearl. "Hiya Pearlie! I'm Spinal! Your new friend!"

Pearl's eyes widened when she saw the cartoony gem.

"Uh, what's a spinel doing here?" she said.

"Oh yes, introductions," said Pink Diamond. "Pearl, this is Spinal, she's my... friend,"

"Friend?" said Pearl, very confused.

"Exactly!" said Spinel. "And now you're our friend too! I can already think of tons of new games for three friends!"

"Right..." said Pearl, awkwardly stepping away.

"Oh that's right!" said Pink Diamond. "Pearl, as my first order, you can't tell anyone about Spinel,"

"Won't you do that for us, pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Spinel made her eyes look wider.

"Um... okay, my diamond," said Pearl.

"Good," said Pink. "Then I'm sure we'll get along splendidly!"

"So Pearl," said Spinel. "What kind of fun do _you_ like to have?"

"Um," Pearl tilted her head. "Forgive me, but I don't think a Pearl would be meant for... "fun" as you call it,"

Spinel's eye's widened into literal saucers.

"Do you mean to tell me... that you've NEVER had fun before?"

"No, why?" said Pearl. Spinel gasped.

"Well, we have to change that ASAP!"

Pearl awkwardly scooted away.

"My diamond, a spinel should not be attempting to fraternize with pearls,"

"It's okay, Pearl," said Pink Diamond. "Spinel just likes to play. Anyway, I have to manage the new kindergarten, so why don't you two get to know each other."

"Okay!" said Spinel. "So Pearl, whaddya like doing?"

Pearl blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, whaddya like doing?"

Pearl ran through her memory. Then she remembered. Unlike other gems, spinels had no knowledge of ranking or position. To them, every gem was simply someone to be entertained, or "friends" as she called them. So, logically, this spinel wouldn't care if she were a pearl or a diamond.

"I can not discuss things with you, Spinel," said Pearl. "I must attend to my diamond, even while she is working,

Pink Diamond clicked on various buttons and screens, determining the nature of the Alpha Kindergarten.

Spinel sighed. PInk wasn't any fun when she was working.

"So..." said Pearl, as she stood at attention. "What exactly do you _do _here, Spinel?"

"Duh, Pink is my friend!" said Spinel.

"I see," said Pearl. "Seems kind of impractical, if you ask me,"

_A few thousand years later._

"And, that's your last move!" said Pearl, triumphantly moving the piece on the game board.

"Wow!" said Spinel, "I've never seen anyone so good at this game! Which is why I don't usually play it with Pink,"

"Well, I just can't get enough of it!" Pearl let out a small giggle "The logistics, the control, the perfect organization! It just makes me feel so good!" Pearl lost control for a second and laughed like a maniac until she remembered that her diamond was also in the room.

"Gah! My most sincere apologies, my diamond!" she said. "I... don't know what came over me!"

"It's okay, Pearl," said Pink Diamond, as she flicked about screens on her monitor, a dull expression on her face. "It's the only interesting thing that's been happening for the last few thousand years. Could you imagine running a colony would be this dull?"

"I could imagine it. If you would like me too, my diamond,"

Pink sighed. Pearl clearly had a much less monotonous side to her, she just wished she wouldn't hide it,"

"Show me the status of the prime kindergarten,"

"Yes, my diamond,"

Pearl's eyes went white, as a blue hologram emitted from her forehead.

"The first quartz soldiers are due to emerge soon,"

Pink Diamond gasped and accidentally startled pearl out of her trance.

"Finally something new!" she said.

"Yay! New friends!" said Spinel.

So the three of them walked down into the viewing room. Pink Diamond excitedly jumped down from the stairs, as Pearl and Spinel walked down, Spinel with much more enthusiasm.

"Hurry! We've gotta see this!" she said.

Pearl walked up the globe in the middle and touched it. Immediately, the room changed into a different scene. They were in the kindergarten, with many quartz soldiers walking about.

"Spinel, Pearl, look at all this! We're creating life from nothing!"

Spinel and Pink watched as a gem-shape in one of the stone walls glow red before another quartz popped out.

"Welcome to Earth!" said Pink Diamond.

"Hi new friend!" said Spinel.

Of course, not being able to notice them, the soldier simply walked past them and joined the others.

"Gee, sure looks fun down there," said Spinel.

"I wish I could just be with them," said Pink.

"I'll have us warped into the kindergarten at once, my diamond," said Pearl

"Yay!" said Spinel.

"What? No!" said Pink. "If I went down to the kindergarten, I would never hear the end of it from Blue and Yellow,"

"Not yay!" said Spinel.

"But could you imagine it? Me, down there, laughing playing with the amethysts?"

"That would be so much fun!" said Spinel.

"It would be, my diamond," said Pearl. A hologram appeared from her forehead of her laughing with some amethysts. "You look so happy,"

"But, didn't you say something about Blue and Yellow?" said Spinel.

Pink Diamond blinked when Spinel comprehended the situation so quickly.

"Erm.. yes," she said. "I definitely won't be so happy when Blue and Yellow find out"

"But... what if they don't?" said Spinel.

"I doubt that"

"Actually, Spinel's not far off," said Pearl. "What if... you looked just like a quartz? You could change your shape for a day!"

"That's brilliant, Pearlie!" said Spinel.

"Nonsense, it was your idea for her to sneak off," Pearl smiled at her. "In fact, I think you could make a great pearl!"

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush!"

"Of course, if you're okay with it, my dia...mond?"

"Down here!" said Pink. Although, she wasn't quite pink anymore. Instead, there was a quartz soldier with pale skin and pink hair. "What do you think?"

"It'll work perfectly, my dia-"

"None of that, Pearl" Pink shook her head. "Because today, I'm Rose Quartz!"

"Sounds good!" said Spinel. "Now let's get a move on!"

So Rose, Pearl, and Spinel all warped down to the surface of the earth. Rose had a chat with some of the amethysts and greeted one of the newest ones. It was at this point when the squad leader showed up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she said. "Our orders were to move out as soon as you emerged,"

"What about 8-XM?" said one of the other amethysts.

"She can catch up. Now let's move!"

The amethysts started marching off, and Rose was about to join them, but Pearl stopped her.

"My diamond, it's probably best not to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have," she said.

"Oh, you're right. But things were getting _really _fun!"

"Speaking of fun, where's Spinel?"

At the time, Spinel was currently doing a dance routine for some of the guards.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" said the squad leader as they marched by. The crowd that had gathered reluctantly left Spinel to follow the rest. Spinel stopped dancing and sighed.

"Gosh darn it! I almost made some new friends! said a disappointed Spinel.

"I know!" said Pearl. "Why don't we have a look at some of the planet's other features?"

"Oh yeah!" said Spinel, perking up. "I've heard there are plants here! I've always wanted to see plants!"

So the three of them ventured off to go see the rest of Earth, and saw many things. Plants, trees, flowers, rivers, animals, and even some humans. Rose and Spinel had a great time, and while Pearl simply watched from the sidelines, Spinel could tell she was secretly thrilled.

When the trio walked back, Rose seemed somewhat sullen. The grass underneath them faded into the dark geological waste of the kindergarten.

"Is something wrong, my diamond?" said Pearl. "You seem troubled,"

"All this life, growing wild here on earth. None of it will survive my invasion," she stared off into the distance, as the rain began to fall. "We're not creating life from nothing. We're taking life, and leaving behind,"

Spinel looked at Rose, then at the kindergarten.

"My apologies, my diamond!" said Pearl. "I shouldn't have brought you to such a place!"

"No," said Rose. "I needed to see this,"

"This..." Spinel said, her pupils shrinking. "This isn't fun," she began to shake.

"Uh, Spinel?" said Rose.

"It's... bad," Spinel's innocent face started to curl into a devilish scowl. "And bad things... aren't fun,"

"Spinel?" said Pearl.

Spinel's form began to shift until she looked like a completely different gem. Her heart-shaped gem was flipped upside down. Her colors were darker. Her eyes were dark red. Black lines formed on her face from her eyes to her cheeks. Her heart-shaped buns turned into jagged ponytails.

"I... I" Spinel screamed and slammed her enlarged fists on the ground. "If they think they can just take whatever they want, and ruin all this beauty, then they can go shatter themselves!"

"Spinel! Calm down!" said Rose.

"Calm down? How the heck am I supposed to... ahhhhhhh!," Rose held Spinel in a hug, causing the gem to sigh in pleasure. Soon, she shifted back into her bouncy self.

"Woah!" said Spinel "Don't know what that was all about,"

"Spinels aren't supposed to do that," said Pearl. "For a second, I thought you were a completely different gem,"

"I don't know," said Spinel. "I just felt so... not happy about all this bad stuff! It just made me wanna... squeeze those gems until they..."

"Spinel!" said Rose. The tone of her voice made Spinel quiet. "Let's try and approach this carefully. I'll have a talk with Blue and Yellow and try to convince them otherwise,"

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" said Spinel, happy and chipper as ever.

Little did they know, this wasn't the last time they would see this other Spinel.


	2. The first Crystal Gems

"You know what I think we should do?" said Spinel. "LET'S STEAL SOME WEAPONS AND SCARE EVERY LAST GEM OFF THE PLANET!" she exclaimed, temporarily shifting to her other form. Spinel had developed a somewhat bipolar personality due to unknown reasons. Whenever she would get angry or upset, she would transform into a psychopathic and much more serious version of herself. When she calmed down, she turned back into her ignorant fun-loving version.

"That's a crazy idea," said Pearl.

Pink Diamond nodded in agreement.

"Look, I'll have a chat with Yellow, and we'll work this out,"

"Okay!" said Spinel "Good luck!"

_After a while..._

Pink Dimond appeared on the warp pad in a flash of light.

"How did it go, my diamond?" said Pearl.

"Not so great," said Pink. Her face was sullen. "Yellow said I should finish what I started,"

"I thought that might happen," said Spinel, leaning against a wall in her 'crazy form' "That's why I said we should STEAL SOME WEAPONS AND SCARE EVERY LAST GEM OFF THE PLANET!"

"Spinel?" said Pink

"She gets like this when you're not around, my diamond," said Pearl. Pink sighed and put her own nerves at rest. Then she ran her hand down Spinel's back, calming the crazed gem.

"Again, that's a crazy idea," said Pearl.

"I'll try again with Blue Diamond," said Pink. "And Spinel? Try to keep your temper down,"

"Okay Pink!" Spinel said, cheerfully.

_Some more time later._

Spinel happily embraced Pink Diamond in a hug as soon as she got back.

"How did it go?" she said. "Did she agree to stop the colonization?"

"No..." said Pink. "Arguably, she just made it worse,"

"Does that have anything to do with that 'zoo' that recently started being constructed, my diamond?" said Pearl

"Let's not talk about that,"

"You know what we should do?" said Spinel. "Let's STEAL SOME WEAPONS AND SCARE EVERY LAST GEM OFF THE PLANET,"

"That's crazy..." Pearl started to say, but Pink interrupted.

"Brilliant idea!"

"Wait for what?"

Pink walked up to Spinel.

"Spinel, you're a genius!"

"I am?" said Spinel.

"If they ignore me as Pink Diamond, then I'll just approach them as someone they can't ignore!"

Before Pearl could ask, Pink Diamond shapeshifted into Rose.

"What the... my diamond?"

"We'll fake a rebellion!" said Rose. "We'll get some weapons, scare every gem off the colony, fake my shattering, and Blue and Yellow will leave the planet alone for good!

"Sounds like a fun plan!" said Spinel.

"This is... so out of order," said Pearl, rubbing her head.

Rose giggled.

"Once this is all done, we can live on earth for good!"

"Yay!" said Spinel. "We're gonna do it together, and it's gonna be great!"

"I suppose," said Pearl. "I'll get the weapons under the guise of quality inspection,"

"I'll take a large sword," said Rose. "A straight bladed saber, about this tall, and compensated for my current size," she indicted how tall.

"What about Spinel?" said Pearl. "She's never had any kind of training or combat before,"

Spinel thought for a while.

"Something long, heavy, a lot of stick, and good for cutting through stuff,"

"Like an ax?" said Pearl. She summoned up a hologram of a war ax.

"No, you can't twirl that,"

"Twirl it?" Pearl looked incredulously.

"How about something with a smaller blade?"

"You mean like a scythe?" Pearl summoned a different hologram of a war scythe.

"No, something like that but with a curved blade,"

"A curved blade?" Pearl's face contorted at Spinel's increasingly strange request. She shrugged and pulled up a hologram of a farming scythe.

"Perfect!" said Spinel.

"If you say so," said Pearl. "You know that's a farming tool, right?"

"If it's sharp, it's a weapon,"

"Alright," said Pearl, "I'll see what I can find," she stepped on the warp pad and vanished.

Soon, Pearl returned and stepped in front of Rose, before drawing a long silver sword from her gem.

"Your sword, my diamond. I hope it lives up to your standards,"

"It'll do nicely, Pearl," said Rose, taking the sword and brandishing in along with her shield.

"Here's your scythe, Spinel," Pearl lazily tossed a long purple farming scythe at Spinel.

"Yay!" said Spinel, catching the weapon and twirling it like a baton. "This is perfect!"

"If you say so," said Pearl. She drew two short rapiers from her Pearl and posed dramatically.

"Woah!" said Spinel. "You look so cool with those swords!"

"These are rapiers," said Pearl. "And besides, I'm not even supposed to be wielding them,"

"Forget that for now," said Rose. "Let's show them who we are,"

"Yeah!" said Spinel. "Because we are the... uhh..." she struggled to think up a name. "The Alliance of the Rose Quartz! No wait, that sounds like a cult,"

"What are you doing?" said Pearl.

"I'm thinking of a name for our rebellion, duh! How about, The Earth Gems! No, there are already gems from Earth. Oh, I got it!"

"What?" said Rose.

"We are the Crystal Gems!"

"Seriously?" said Pearl. "The Crystal Gems?"

"Spinel," said Rose.

"Yes?" said Spinel.

"THAT'S THE PERFECT NAME!"

Pearl gem-palmed herself as Rose and Spinel danced around like fools.

"How the heck did we end up like this?"

_A couple of days later._

"Ready Pearl?" said Pink.

"Ready!" said Pearl, holding up the recording device.

"Great! Now, start!"

Pearl pressed the button, recording the sounds from the room.

Pink cleared her throat. She was sitting on her throne, in front of no-one. Spinel was carefully tucked away in a nearby decorative sculpture.

"Rose Quartz!" began Pink Diamond, speaking to nobody in particular. "What kind of nonsense rumors have you been spreading around the kindergarten?"

Then, she hopped down, shifted into Rose, and spoke in a slightly higher pitch.

"My diamond," she said. "It has come to my attention that your colony, Earth, bears life. While I understand that your pitifully small head cannot process the basic concept of appreciation for such organics, I beg you to not annihilate these completely innocent lifeforms, even though they serve no purpose to you,"

Rose shifted back into her diamond, form, sat on the throne, and laughed a ridiculous snorting laugh.

"Are you asking me to show basic decency? That's completely absurd, I have much more important things that them. Go back to your post, and maybe I won't shatter you!," said Pink, in between fits of laughter.

She hopped back to the ground as Rose.

"But my diamond..."

She hopped back onto her throne as Pink Diamond.

"Pearl! See her out!"

"But..."

"NO!"

"Won't you listen for just a second?"

"I'm a diamond, I don't have to listen to anybody! If you don't believe me, ask Blue and Yellow,"

"But..."

"PEARL!"

"Yes, my diamond!" Pearl chimed in. "I will see this repulsively filthy traitor out of your complete and utter perfection,"

"Hey!" said Rose, as Pearl grabbed her by the arms. "I'm just trying to save..."

"Enough! I've had it with you!" said Pearl, in a totally convincing tone. "You're going to be shattered for this. Do what you will, the unrivaled Pink Diamond will never change her mind!"

As Rose struggled, Pearl turned off the device.

"And, done!" she said. Spinel hopped over.

"I think that went well," she said.

"I hope so," said Rose.

"Goodness gracious, Pearl!" Pearl said to herself. "There's a great actress lost in you!"

"If you say so," said Spinel. She and Rose giggled, as Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that will be enough?" said Pearl.

"No," said Rose. She took out her sword. "We have to show them we mean business,"

_A little bit later..._

"Ready, Crystal Gems?" said Rose, as Spinel Pearl clung to her while they descended into the cloud arena. "Blue Diamond is there, and she's probably expecting us,"

"Ready!" said Spinel.

"Yes, my... quartz?" said Pearl.

"Just call me Rose," Rose cleared her throat and called out. "Blue Diamond! Leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!"

They heard someone shout out "It's the rebels!" before they landed onto the marble floor surrounded by a sea of clouds.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" the three of them shouted before scattering various directions.

Pearl sliced right throat two random gems before anyone had a chance to react, before proceeding to slice multiple slow-moving soldiers. Rose quickly dismantled a 3-ruby fusion and poofed two of them. Spinel, not knowing much about combat, ran around laughing, while parrying attacks and poofing gems with her spinning scythe.

Just then, a nearby topaz was about to attack Rose from behind. Spinel gasped before punching her away with an extended arm. Rose looked and realized that Spinel had changed form.

"You think... you can just mess with other gem's friends?!" she exclaimed, before beginning a ruthless assault on every other gem. She threw gems into each other, tossed them away, dangled them by their legs before finishing them with her scythe, all while cackling with delight. Not a single gem could land a hit on her, for she could easily stretch out of the way, or slide around the attack. Her graceful massacre, a deadly ballet, slicing through gem after gem. Even Rose was a little surprised to see just how powerful Spinel was in her other form.

Finally, Spinel, breathing heavily, approached a sapphire, while one her ruby guards lying helplessly as the crazed gem approached the blue prophet.

"Thank you, Ruby," said the sapphire. "You did your best,"

The ruby's eyes widened for a second. Then she screamed "NO!" and pushed the sapphire out of the way before Spinel could finish her.

Spinel grunted with frustration but soon turned to awe when the ruby and the sapphire started glowing.

"What the..." said Rose, as the gems turned into white light, and formed into a completely different gem! Soon, a tall, three-eyed maroon gem with blue and red hair was standing where the other two were.

Spinel shifted back into her regular form, and stared in amazement, as did the rest of the gems in the room. The fusion looked just as scared, as she nervously inspected herself.

The Crystal Gems immediately remembered the many other gems surrounding them. Pearl and Spinel immediately walked back to Rose.

"Uh... bye!" said Pearl.

"Hasta-la-vista!" said Spinel, as the three of them flew off into the air.


	3. The Answer before The Question

**Now, at this point, you may have noticed a bit of a pacing issue, where thousands of years pass at a time. Well, don't worry. To a gem, a few thousand years is the same as a few days. You won't miss much in terms of character. Besides, stuff takes a long time to build.**

**Okay, everyone, I have a bit of a conundrum. You see, at this point in the story, the Crystal Gems are probably going to try fusing pretty soon. And I could use some fusion gems for Spinel and Bismuth. So, I'd like you all to spare a little bit of creativity to make some fusions. All I need is a gem name, a loose description of their appearance, and a few adjectives for personality. If you can do that, I'll consider adding them to the story. Also, I'll mention you in the author's note.**

"Incredible, isn't it?" said Rose, as the three Crystal Gems walked through the thick jungle following the battle. "Only on Earth, where anything can happen. A fusion of two completely different gems! Can all gems do that? How have I never heard of this before? I've only heard that it's... Woah!"

Before she knew it, Pearl hoisted Rose onto her shoulders and called out.

"Fusion... Activate!"

Spinel watched as the two gems looked quite silly standing on each other. Nothing else happened until they teetered and fell, landing on the dirt floor with a _flump_.

"Well, that was something," said Spinel.

"Oh... I thought... If ruby and a sapphire..." Pearl stammered as Rose watched with wide eyes. "But you're a diamond... Forgive me... I need to be replaced immediately!"

"What...? No!" said Rose

"Woah woah, I thought we weren't thinking like that anymore!" said Spinel.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"But... I've been imagining things. I... imagined that I ran away and met you here! Rose quartz. And... I'm not yours, but I make you so happy anyway... isn't that ridiculous? Tell me to stop!"

Rose grabbed Pearl by the shoulders.

"Please don't ever stop!"

Spinel gasped when they suddenly turned into white light and fused into a single figure for a moment. Then they fell apart and dropped onto the ground.

"Wow," said Spinel. "Okay Pearl, my turn!"

"This is very not allowed," said Pearl.

Rose gasped.

"That fusion! Oh, we never should have left her with blue. Imagine what horrible things they're doing to her!"

Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise off to the side. Spinel was about to bounce off to investigate, but Pearl stopped her and went instead with her sword outstretched.

Pearl pulled back the bushes, revealing the same blue and pink fusion from before.

"Ow..." she said, before noticing Pearl. "AH! Don't hurt her. Don't hurt... me?"

"It's you," said Pearl, her eyes narrowed. "The fusion,"

"We didn't mean to fuse! Well, we did this time... w-we'll," she stopped and stared when she saw Rose walking on them.

"Nono, Please," she said. "I'm glad to see you again,"

The fusion lay there, awestruck. Just then, Spinel walked in on the three of them.

"Oh, hi there new friend!" she said immediately. "What's your name?"

The fusion's three eyes widened before she screamed.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, before dashing to the left.

"Wait!" said Rose.

Spinel shrugged and stretched her arms after her. The pink appendages wrapped around her torso and pulled her back to the others.

"Gee, don't you know it's rude to run off without telling someone your name?" said Spinel, as the fusion shrieked.

"Get away from us... Me... Her... Get away!"

"Now now, little fusion. Let's not get off on the wrong foot,"

"You tried to kill us... her... Sapphire?"

"Oh yeah..." Spinel thought for a moment. Then she giggled and dropped the fusion "Sorry if I scared you, I sometimes get a little cranky when my friends are in danger,"

"_More like psychotic," _Pearl thought to herself.

"But I promise I won't hurt you. So can we just put this all behind us and just be friends?" Spinel offered her hand.

The fusion narrowed her eyes at the gem for a while, before finally giving Spinel a handshake.

"Great!" she beamed with joy. "By the way, we don't even know your name yet!"

"I don't... upset you?"

Rose walked over to the two of them.

"Who cares about how we feel, how do you feel?"

The fusion awkwardly tried to think.

"I feel... lost... and scared... and happy... why do I feel like... I would rather be this than anything else?"

Rose chuckled, as did Spinel.

"You've only added on the growing pile of things on this planet that just doesn't make any sense!" said Spinel, cheerfully.

The fusion stammered, unable to figure things out.

"How was Ruby able to alter fate... why was Sapphire willing to give up everything... who am I?" she said.

Spinel rubbed her chin.

"If I had to guess, I say you look like a... Garnet,"

"Garnet?" said the fusion.

Everybody looked at Spinel with a confused expression.

"Uh... well you see, the gems here don't... do anything. They don't even have physical forms," she explained "And one of the gems that are only found on earth is called garnet! And it looks just like your gems!" Spinel indicated to the fusion's hands.

"It does?"

"Yeah! Plus it really suits you!"

"Huh, so Garnet it is," said Garnet, standing up. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Rose Quartz," said Rose. "And this is Pearl and Spinel,"

"We're the Crystal Gems!" Spinel announced.

"The what-now?" said Garnet.

_A couple of years later..._

Pink Diamond sighed as she flicked about various screens on the blue monitor. No matter how much it hurt the planet, she had to keep producing gems or Blue and Yellow would notice. While they never checked on what she did in the base, they would certainly notice if anything happened to her gem production. Pearl stood idly as Pink Diamond clicked on buttons.

"Maybe I was wrong," said Pink.

Pearl's eyes widened.

"What are you saying, my diamond?"

"About gems," Pink thought some more. Then she turned to Pearl. "You know, Pearl? I really haven't given you the respect you deserve,"

"Huh?"

"Well, so far all I've done is tell you what I want you to do. I never once thought about what _you _want to do,"

Pearl gave a dark empty chuckle.

"It's what I do, my diamond. My duty as a Pearl is to serve you until you no longer need me," she awkwardly looked away and blushed. "But, if you wouldn't mind, what brought on this... thought?"

Pink Diamond looked out the window in thought for a moment.

"I suppose it would be Garnet,"

"Garnet?"

Pink sighed.

"it's... tricky to explain. I thought... that rubies were headstrong and soldierlike, while sapphires are emotionless and serene. Why would one choose to stay with the other in a fusion? Then I thought... what if gems aren't just what they're supposed to be?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if... instead of a gem immediately just filling in whatever role it was decided for, she could choose what she wanted to do with her existence?"

"Forgive me, my diamond, but that sounds absurd. Then again, everything that's happened since we touched this planet has been absurd,"

"Exactly!" said Pink. "Earth is different. And I don't know why, but something about this planet makes these gems into... more than what they are," she stood up from her throne. "What if... instead of just fighting for humans... we create a world where gems can do as they please? Where gems and humans can live in perfect harmony?"

Pearl's jaw dropped.

"I..." she had no idea how to respond. Everything was just so... strange ever since they landed on Earth. But something inside her stirred, from when Pink had told her to 'Don't ever stop'. Since then, Pearl's feelings and bizarre fantasies had only grown stronger, slowly taking over everything she'd ever known as a pearl. Even though her logic screamed at her to get her head straight, her feelings screamed louder. _A world where gems could do as they please... _That seemed so wonderful. She could stay with her Diamond, living in eternal bliss with each other. They could even fuse like Ruby and Sapphire.

"Uh, Pearl?" said Pink. "You're turning blue,"

"W-wah?" said Pearl, suddenly realizing the blue blush on her cheeks. She sighed and took a deep breath. "That world seems exactly what the Crystal Gems should fight for,"

"Thank you, Pearl," said Pink, feeling a lot better. "Now I know what I should do,"

"Speaking of which," said Pearl. "Where's Spinel?"

"Oh, she's with Garnet," said Pink. She got up from her seat and turned into Rose. "I better go down too,"

"Why?"

Rose smiled.

"Four gems isn't much of a rebellion. Five, if you count Ruby and Sapphire,"

"Well, good luck," said Pearl, staring wistfully out the window. "By the way..."

"Huh?"

"Thank you... my Rose,"

_A few days later..._

"Ready, Pearl?" said Spinel, looking up into the taller gem.

"I'm ready, Spinel," she took the other gems hands.

"Okay, all we have to do is dance. Right, Garnet?"

"Uhh... well that's how it happened for us," said Garnet.

The three gems were standing in the forest, beside the small cave where Ruby and Sapphire took refuge, although the windows of time which they spent apart grew smaller and smaller, as they spent more time as just Garnet.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Spinel. Without warning, she pulled Pearl into a twirl.

"Woah... Spinel?" said Pearl. The two gems awkwardly fumbled about, performing some kind of a strange mix between a tango and a waltz. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"That's weird," said Spinel. She scratched her head with a curved arm. "I wonder what we're doing wrong,"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Garnet. She walked over to the other two gems. "I'm still not quite sure how it works myself,"

"Oh, I wish I could feel what it's like to be fused with someone else!" said Spinel. "I bet it feels really good. Does it, Garnet?"

Garnet scratched her chin.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure," she said. "It's like I can't really describe what it's like with only words. As if it necessitates some variety of subtext instilled amidst undulating tonations,"

"Why don't you just give that a try?" said Spinel.

"You know what?" Garnet smiled. "I think I will,"

And with that, she began to sing.

Garnet: _Suddenly hot I'm-_

_Suddenly cool I'm-_

_Suddenly a genius I'm-_

_Suddenly a fool I'm-_

_Suddenly fact but I feel-_

_Stranger than fiction I'm new_

_But I'm suddenly back_

_I'm a walking contradiction!_

_Doesn't this have a name?_

_La-da-da-da-da_

_Doesn't this have a name?_

_Doesn't this have a name?_

_And isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_

_Isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_

_And isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_

_Isn't it_

_Isn't it_

_Isn't it love?_

"Woah," said Spinel. "What was that?"

"I... don't know," said Garnet, "I just... said what I felt,"

"That was singing," said Pearl.

"Singing?" said Spinel.

"It's an ability to create music. I assumed that only certain gems can do it, but apparently that's not the case," Pearl said.

"Oh, does that mean I can do it too?" Spinel said, her eyes sparkling.

"I... believe that would be likely,"

Just then, Rose appeared on the nearby warp pad.

"Rose!" exclaimed Pearl, as she dashed up to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Hiya Rosie!" said Spinel.

"Hello," said Garnet.

"Hello, all of you," said Rose, staring at the gem embracing her. For whatever reason, Pearl had become much more clingy as of late.

"Is this the Pearl you were talking about?" said another gem standing on the warp pad behind Rose. Pearl's eyes widened and hopped off. This new gem was tall and muscular, with rainbow-like hair and a large square gem.

"Everyone," said Rose. "This is Bismuth. She's our newest member,"

Bismuth looked around at the odd crowd that surrounded her.

"Uh..." she said, not quite knowing what to say. "Hi?"

"Hiya!" said Spinel, immediately dashing over. "So your name is Bismuth? I'm Spinel. It's nice to meet a new friend!"


	4. Over the Rainbow

**Gosh, I love writing musicals so much! But seriously, I need a fusion. Rainbow Quartz allowed me to write this one, but I either need something with Spinel or Bismuth, or a triple fusion. And I can't use Sardonyx since Garnet only just fused.**

"Well, hello there little lady!" said Bismuth, giving Spinel a firm handshake. "I don't think I've ever seen a gem like you before. Or _you _for that matter," she pointed to Garnet.

"Um hi," said Garnet. "I'm Garnet. And... I'm also a fusion. Of a ruby and a sapphire,"

"Two different gems?" said Bismuth. Then she chuckled. "Well, aren't we the misfit club?"

"It's true..." said Garnet.

"Hey, I meant nothing bad. We're all out of place here! I mean, there's you, a Rose Quartz and a Spinel, neither of which I've seen before, and then you have a Pearl without an owner!"

"Bismuth is going to be our smith," said Rose. "We already know a good place for a forge. Then, we'll make weapons to outfit the whole rebellion.

"Excellent!" said Pearl. "The Crystal Gems will soon be an army!"

"That might take a while," said Rose.

"So, what made you wanna join us, Bismuth?" said Spinel.

Bismuth cleared her throat.

"Well in case you didn't know, bismuths are meant for building things, spires, arenas, other stuff. That's what I'm meant to do, build whatever the higher-ups told me to build. But then Rose came up to me and asked what _I _wanted to build. I didn't know what to say, but she and I snuck away, and I found an old rejuvenator shell. I fixed it up and made a nice laser scythe, and that's when I realized. Do you know what sounds better than just building whatever people told you to? Making weapons to fight those people who tell you what to do! So yeah, I'm joining the Crystal Gems!"

"Wow!" said Spinel. "It'll certainly be great to have a weaponsmith! By the way, did you mention a laser scythe?"

"Uh, yeah. But in all honesty, what are we gonna do with a farming tool?"

"Well, in that case, I'll take it off your hands,"

"Sure," said Bismuth. She handed Spinel a purple cylinder with a button. "But I don't know what you could do with it,"

Spinel clicked the button and a long pole with a star on the end shot out. A bright pink blade formed on the side.

"This is so cool!" said Spinel, twirling the device.

"Didn't you say it was a rejuvenator?" said Pearl.

"Well, yeah," said Bismuth. "But I only found the shell, so it won't reset gems or anything,"

"Good to have you on our team!" said Garnet.

"Thanks, G-squad,"

_A couple of days later..._

"You ready for this, Garnet?" said Bismuth.

"Definitely," said Garnet, a red gauntlet in each hand.

The two gems dashed at each other, before engaging in a flurry of exchanged punches.

As they sparred with one another, Rose, Pearl, and Spinel watched from afar.

"Ruby and Sapphire have been fused for a while,' said Pearl.

"Yep!" said Spinel. "They sure do make a cute couple!"

"Can you imagine trusting another gem that much?" said Rose.

"Yes..." said Pearl, blushing and turning away.

"Sure!" said Spinel. "Fusing looks like fun!"

"Say, Pearl?" said Rose.

"Huh?" Pearl immediately turned and listened.

"I think we should try fusing!" she said.

"Wha... Rose?"

"Just for a little while. I mean, we already got close a couple thousand years ago! With our abilities combined, I bet we could become someone incredible! That is if you want to..."

"O-of course!" said Pearl. "That would be great! I am truly honored!"

"Good, then let's try fusing!"

"And I'm going to help!" said Spinel, doing hype hands.

"So... where should we start?"

_A couple of minutes later..._

"This is how rubies fuse, right?" said Rose, as Pearl teetered on her shoulders.

"Well, yes but I don't feel any different," said Pearl.

"Maybe you need at least three gems to fuse like that," said Spinel. She hopped on Rose's shoulder and grabbed Pearl's arm to form a reverse pyramid.

"What the... Spinel?" said Pearl. The three of them came tumbling down.

_Another few minutes later._

"Okay, we'll recreate what happened when Ruby and Sapphire fused!" said Rose. Spinel stood next to Pearl, with her scythe raised above her head. "Spinel, you try to attack Pearl, and I'll push her out of the way at the last minute! Ready?"

"You bet, Rosie!" said Spinel.

"Uh, I'm starting to have second thoughts on this method..." Pearl started to say.

"GO!" said Rose, dashing towards the two of them

_A very awkward situation later..._

"So, you tried to literally mash yourselves together?" said Bismuth.

"We were trying to fuse..." said Pearl.

"I was helping!" said Spinel.

"Well, I think it's more of an emotional thing if I had to guess," said Garnet.

"Well, what did you do?" said Pearl.

"We just... danced,"

"Danced?" said Rose.

"Sounds like fun!" said Spinel. "I've been working on my singing!"

"Well, let's try it!" said Rose. She took Pearl's hands, not noticing the blush that appeared on the white gem's face. "I've always wondered what it's like to dance,"

Spinel cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's give this a try,"

_Spinel: There, you see her_

_Standing there across the way_

_She doesn't have a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna fuse with._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It doesn't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and fuse with her (fuse with her)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like Pearl's real shy_

_But she'll fuse with her_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be shy_

_If you see her eye, _

_Then you can fuse with her_

_Go on and fuse with her._

Just as they were dancing, Pearl and Rose vanished into white light before forming into a new gem. She was taller, with dark skin, and she wore an altered version of Pearl's servant dress, but with the flowing white folds Rose's gown. Her hair was long, thick, and flowing. She had two pairs of eyes on her long face.

"You did it!" said Bismuth. "And might I add that was a delightful performance, Spinel,"

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush!" said Spinel.

The new fusion blinked and examined herself.

"Wow! This is amazing!" she said. "We finally fused. And we look fantastic, might I add,"

"You sure do!" said Spinel.

"So... I suppose your name would be... Rainbow Quartz?" said Garnet. "You know... Pearl... Rainbow... Quartz?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Rainbow. "Rainbow Quartz it is,"

Rainbow thought for a moment, before pulling a shield and a spear out of her gems. She then combined the two into a parasol.

"Cool, an umbrella!" said Spinel.

"Actually, it's a parasol," said Rainbow.

"What's the difference?" said Garnet.

"Parasols are much smaller," said Bismuth.

"Wait, if neither of those has been invented yet, how do we know about them?" said Spinel.

All of the Crystal Gems proceeded to ponder this thought.


	5. The Legend of the Lapis Lazuli

Bismuth and Spinel carefully maneuvered the anvil into place.

"And... done!" said Bismuth, wiping her brow. "Thanks for helping me set up the forge, Spinel,"

"No problem, Bismuth!" said Spinel. She gave her a hi-five, enlargening her gloved hand to fit Bismuth's larger one.

Just then, Pearl walked in with Rose.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "Our next attack on the colony will begin shortly. Our target will be a newly terraformed area, North of the Prime Kindergarten. Homeworld has recently noticed our actions, so expect higher security than normal. Also, expect the presence of one or more lapis lazulis. Go straight for these gems, as incapacitating them will halt the advancement of the colony excessively. Be at the warp pad at 1600 hours,"

"When's that?" said Bismuth.

"120 minutes, 32 seconds," said Spinel. Rose, Bismuth, and Pearl looked at her incredulously.

"You know that off the top of your head?" said Pearl.

"When Pink Diamond wasn't in the garden, I would count the seconds until she came back!" said Spinel, as if it were a completely normal thing to say. "Now I just do it by force of habit,"

Rose felt a pang of guilt before speaking.

"Pearl and I believe this is the perfect opportunity to use Rainbow Quartz in combat. We will see you there,"

The two of them left. Bismuth turned to Spinel.

"Say, Spinel?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"What's your story? I've never seen another spinel before, and not every gem gets to hang out with a Diamond,"

"Oh..." Spinel quickly came up with a fake backstory. "I was created to be Pink Diamonds best friend. But then she got bored of me one day, and I got really sad. Then Rose asked me to join the Crystal Gems and said that I would have all the friends I needed if Earth was free. So yeah, I left the garden and now I have four friends instead of one!"

"Well ain't that a tale,"

_A long while later, at the terraforming site..._

"Why do you fight for an empire that looks down on you?" screamed Rose, in the heat of battle. "Where is the honor?"

The five Crystal Gems battled ferociously against the many homeworld gems. In between combat flurries, Rose gave gallant speeches about why they kept fighting for this planet. To her delight, a few gems dropped on the spot and some even poofed themselves. Many, however, remained resilient in their battle. The Crystal Gems collected the poofed gems off the ground.

Halfway through the fighting, Pearl and Rose fused into Rainbow Quartz. The Homeworld gems were initially shocked to discover the second fusion of different gems but fought nonetheless. Rainbow Quartz fought valiantly, using her parasol as a surprisingly effective lance/ariel flotation device.

After poofing an unsuspecting Peridot, Bismuth noticed a nervous-looking lapis lazuli among the explosions from nearby artillery weapons. As quick as she could, Bismuth ran up to the lapis, before poofing her with a quick jab. She triumphantly picked up the blue gem but failed to notice the incoming artillery shell. In a single BOOM, Bismuth was poofed. A nearby serpentine gleefully seized both gems.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" she cackled. "A lapis lazuli saved, _and _a Crystal Gem recovered! I'm definitely getting promoted for thi-"

Two pink rubbery arms wrapped around Bismuth's gem, much to the serpentine's surprise.

"What the..."

"Give. Me. Back. My. FRIEND!" said crazy Spinel, yanking on the gem. The serpentine pulled back.

"Finders keepers!"

"Oh, that's how you like to play it?" said Spinel. She took out her new laser scythe, and threw it at the serpentine, poofing her instantly.

"I got you, Bismuth!" said Spinel, scooping up the three gems. She sprinted back to Rose, not noticing when the lapis dropped from her hand.

Eventually, the Crystal Gems jumped atop the warp pad and vanished into white light.

_Back at the Base..._

The Crystal Gems panted as they arrived at the forest base.

"Good work, team!" said Pearl. "What did we manage to bring back? I got a beryl and two jaspers,"

"I have a larimar," said Garnet.

"I got a tiger's eye and a peridot," said Rose.

"I got a lapis lazuli and a serpentine," said Spinel.

"But that's just Bismuth," said Pearl.

Spinel's eyes widened.

"Oh-no! I must've dropped the lapis lazuli!"

"Oh well," said Pearl. "I suppose we ought to try and find some way to convert these gems to our side,"

_A long while later..._

"Ready, Pearl?" said Spinel.

"Ready!"

The two gems walked to each other, Spinel stretching upwards to match Pearl's height. The two gems began to dance, taking time to keep themselves synchronous with each other. After a couple of minutes of what a human would call 'Salsa Dancing', the two gems finally fused in a flash of white light.

The resulting gem was surprisingly humanoid compared to the other fusions. She had two eyes, two arms, and two legs. She was light pink, slightly taller than Spinel, and had Pearl's slender figure. Her face had a distinctly feminine shape, and her hair was the same length as Spinel's except flowing behind her. She wore a slim ball gown, with frills and an elegant ribbon. Her gems were pale pink.

"Well, isn't this peculiar?" said the fusion in a dreamy, absent-minded voice.

"Well look who just jumped on the fusion train!" said Bismuth. "So how are you?"

"I feel... the expanse of the universe moving around me,"

"Uhh, okay?" said Bismuth. "What's your name?"

"My name?" the fusion gazed aloofly into the distance. "My name is Morganite?" she said as if asking a question.

"Well, nice to meet you! So, what exactly is your weapon?"

"My weapon?" said Morganite. Her face hardly shifted when she spoke. She took Spinel's scythe, and Pearl's spear. She attached one onto the other, and they merged into a single bo staff.

"Wow! A staff!" said Bismuth. "I bet I could make a pretty good extension for that. Heck, maybe I'll make it solar powered!"

"Staff?" said Morganite. Suddenly, her form vanished and Spinel and Pearl dropped to the floor.

"That... was certainly something," said Pearl.

"That was awesome!" said Spinel, diamonds in her eyes. "That's gotta be the most fun thing I've done in my entire life!"

"Wait!" said Garnet, running out of the forest. "Darn it, did I miss the fusion? She looked really cute..."

"Was that Ruby or Sapphire?" said Bismuth.

Garnet seemed to somehow say 'Ruby' and 'Sapphire' at the same time, before defusing onto the ground.

"Sorry..." the two gems said at the same time.

"Uhh..." Bismuth stared at the situation incredulously. "I don't know what to say,"

"Let's celebrate Morganite with some food!" said Spinel, pulling a loaf of bread from behind her back.

"Food? What's that?"


	6. Your average day with the Crystal Gems

A couple of decades later, the Crystal Gems now had two more members. Biggs Jasper, a soldier who was far more interested in making friends, and Snowflake Obsidian, a gem who believed that she was destined for greater things than what Homeworld intended for her.

Among these additions, the Crystal Gems were growing by the year. The loosely thrown together forest shelter was discarded, in favor of a much larger castle structure on a beach, resembling that of a small palace. Bismuth still spent most of her time in the forge, and Spinel was often wandering around on warp pads and observing humans. She was very intent on copying some of the things they day, from music to art, to food. Spinel could easily be considered the most human-like of the gems. Pearl's feelings for Rose grew stronger by the day, but she still didn't tell her, despite Spinel constantly suggesting that she did so. Ruby and Sapphire's love was still strong as ever, they even unfused sometimes to go on dates.

Every few weeks, Rose and Pearl would plan out another raid on the colony. Rose's knowledge from being Pink Diamond helped tremendously, though she often had to come up with increasing convoluted excuses as to how she knew things that she wouldn't have normally found out about.

Everything was going well for the Crystal Gems.

At this particular moment, Spinel and Pearl were playing another round on the Colony Simulation that Pink Diamond used to train.

"Alright, my jaspers are ready, and I'm sending them to your weapon factory!" said Spinel, as a small holographic army marched across the game board.

"Not a bad move, Spinel," said Pearl, smugly activating a single gem. "But I still have a peridot in the cave to activate my artillery!" Virtual cannons bombarded Spinel's jaspers with artillery shells, causing them to vanish into pixels.

"Dagnabit! Oh well, your turn,"

"Hey! Spinel!" said Bismuth, walking by with a load of girders. "Could you go check on Serpentine? I don't know how this whole 'conversion' thing works, but I don't what I'm doing seems to be working,"

"Sure! But you'll have to take my turn," said Spinel, getting up from her seat at the game table. Bismuth walked over and sat down.

"Alright," said Pearl. "I'm sending an aquamarine agent to steal that geo-bomb of yours," A small blue gem walked dashed across the board, grabbed a crystalline device form Bismuth's side, and pulled it back onto Pearls.

"Hey!"

"Okay, now for the attack phase," Pearl sneered at Bismuth's colony, "I'll attack your spire with my nephrite ships!"

Many green ships rose up and dashed towards a tall spire.

"Oh, and I guess I'll use geo-bomb too," said Pearl. The bomb flew across the board, alongside the ships. "So how will you defend?" Pearl questioned smugly.

Bismuth examined her army.

"Uh, can my holly agate and silver jades defeat your nephrites?"

"Of course not,"

Bismuth rubbed her chin.

"Then I activate the onyx,"

Pearl smirked and laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Well, first of all, you don't activate gems to make them fight, you deploy them,"

"No, it says right here that I can activate it," Bismuth pointed to a hovering description above her onyx. She tapped it, causing the gem to shoot out a massive black cloud.

"What? My ships can't find their way through that!" Pearl panicked, as the miniature vehicles helplessly scattered through the cloud.

"Oh yeah, since I'm not attacking, the geo-bomb just blows up _your _troops,"

Pearl gasped as her fleet dropped to the ground in piles of rubble.

"Oh, you're good," Pearl's eyes narrowed. "Well, it's your turn now,"

_Meanwhile, in the forest._

"Put me down!" exclaimed Serpentine, as Spinel dangled her from a tall tree.

"Uh, why are we doing this?" said Biggs.

"It's simple!" said Spinel. "The first step in faction conversion is to break their ego, and get them to show humility! We'll just wait until she stops struggling,"

"Okay..." said Biggs.

Serpentine still kept struggling against Spinel's tight grip.

"She's pretty feisty," said Snowflake.

"I know, much more than you were,"

"Hey!"

"Remember Snowflake!" said Biggs. "You're strong in the real way,"

"I'm strong in the real way," Snowflake repeated. She took a deep breath.

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" Serpentine kept struggling.

"Say the magic word," said Spinel.

"NOW!"

"Wrong," Spinel rubbed her elongated arm. "You know, this is starting to get kinda tiring,"

"She'll still be struggling for about five more hours," said Garnet.

"You have future vision too?" said Biggs.

"Well... yeah,"

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright, get ready for this!" said Pearl. She gleefully cackled as a mass of gems gathered on the board. "Using my peridots, I can reconstruct my ships! My nephrites revive!"

The fleet of ships once again took flight.

"And now behold! My five-gem Smoky Quartz Fusion!"

A titanic muscular gray gem formed on Pearl's colony.

"Your Holly Agate and Silver Jades won't survive this time!"

"Actually, my Holly Agate just finished learning the Heal ability,"

"What does that mean?" said Pearl.

"She can heal," said Bismuth, as the Agate reconstructed her semi-damaged Onyx.

"No!" said Pearl, as the Onyx blocked her ships with a black smog.

Just then, a drone-like aircraft floated out of one of Bismuth's factory.

"Huh. I wonder what that is," said Bismuth.

The drone shot a few pink lasers at Pearl's Quartz fusion, causing it to disappear into a few gems, which the aircraft swiftly picked up. The aircraft floated back into the factory. Finally, the fusion re-emerged on Bismuth's side of the board.

"Wah... you..." Pearl stammered. "You just rejuvenated five quartz!"

"I did?" said Bismuth. "Oh, nifty,"

_Meanwhile..._

"I swear, I'm not one of them!" exclaimed the mirror.

"Than why were you in the hands of a Crystal Gem?" the agate barked at her.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"I'm leaving you here!" said the agate, setting the mirror in a dark room.

"No! Please let me out, I promise I'll..."

But nothing that she said would convince the other gem.

Thus, she was left in the mirror for many years, forever being suspected and questioned.

This was the fate of Lapis Lazuli.


	7. The Facet 9 Quartz that could

_About a hundred years after the last chapter..._

Serpentine was one of the taller Crystal Gems, somewhere between Garnet and Pearl. She had a slightly thin green body and a mane-like hairstyle. Beryl was around the same height as Pearl, but much wider. She had short hair and a lustrous dark pink color body.

Serpentine and Beryl were two of the many other gems that had converted in the past century. There were now more than one hundred Crystal Gems in total, and the fighting had gone from a revolution to war.

At this moment, Serpentine was peering over a bush, watching Beryl as she danced about. Dancing was Beryl's passion, and also the main reason she joined the Crystal Gems. Serpentine, on the other hand, had taken quite a liking to the pink gem.

"Hey Serpentine!" said a bubbly voice.

Serpentine gasped in surprise before she noticed Spinel standing next to her.

"Spinel! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she whispered.

Spinel stretched one of her eyes over the bush and realized what Serpentine was looking at.

"Oh, you _like _her, don't you?" Spinel grinned.

"Wha... what do you...?" A dark green blush came over Serpentine's face. Spinel let out another giggle.

"You know, you think she's beautiful, you want to be around her, you get all happy when you are..."

"Well... maybe," Serpentine looked away.

"If you like her, then you should tell her! Don't be a Pearl about it!"

"I guess..." Serpentine rubbed her arm in embarrassment. Then she took a deep breath. "You know what? You're right! I'm going to tell her how I feel!"

"That's the spirit!"

Serpentine stood up, nervously walked over to Beryl, who had just finished dancing.

"Uh... hi Beryl," Serpentine said without thinking.

"Oh, Serpentine!" Beryl looked over and smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Come on..." Spinel whispered to herself. "Just say you love her!"

"Well, the thing is I..." Serpentine was about to say, but Pearl's voice sounded from one of the nearby wailing stones.

"Attention Crystal Gems. Raid on Beta Kindergarten at 0700. Prepare weapons, and wait for further instructions.

"Oh right, the raid!" Beryl immediately realized. She grabbed her battle-ax, and hurried to the warp pad, shortly followed by Serpentine and Spinel.

The Beta Kindergarten in Facet 9 had been recently set up, due to the Prime Kindergarten in Facet 5 being unable to support the rapid need for reinforcements. Destroying the Beta Kindergarten would end the war in decades. The entirety of the Crystal Gems was preparing for this battle.

At 0700, things were going well. The scouts had mapped out the area, and Rainbow Quartz was leading the first wave of gems. Alongside her, was Spinel, whose elasticity proved near undefeatable in combat. They managed to take out the very few newly-formed jaspers. The first wave quickly dealt with the gems there, but not before reinforcements were called.

At 0800, an entire army of gems had appeared. The second wave of Crystal Gems had also arrived at this point. During certain points, Pearl would need to defuse from Rose to form a different fusion with another gem.

"Heads up!" said Spinel, as Garnet avoided an artillery shell.

"Thanks!" said Garnet. She quickly poofed a nearby lapis before dodging an attack from quartz.

"Hang on!" said Pearl. With a few slashes from her swords, the quartz was dealt with. Then she noticed a large onyx fusion approaching them.

"Uh-oh," said Spinel.

"Oh! This looks like a good time to form Sardonyx!" said Pearl.

"Agreed," said Garnet. "Spinel, you hold off the onyx,"

"Got it!" said Spinel. After much trial and error, it was determined that Spinel wasn't nearly as skilled when she wasn't in her 'angry' form as she called it. But she could only turn into angry Spinel when one of her friends was endangered.

Spinel did a pirouette to dodge a kick from the onyx, before making a gash into her arm with her scythe. As she battled, she noticed Garnet and Pearl doing a fusion dance.

"Hey, since when did you two know how to..." Spinel was about to say, but then she stopped when she saw the new towering gem.

"Good evening everybody!" Sardonyx laughed as she formed out of the fusion light. "It's time for my grand debut, at the Beta Kindergarten!"

"Woah..." said Spinel. She stared at Sardonyx's segmented body.

The onyx saw her chance and was about to bring her arms down onto Spinel.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sardonyx cackled, before knocking away the black gem with a war hammer. Spinel's eyes widened as she saw her twirl about.

"Wow," Spinel was still at a loss for words, as she stared at Sardonyx. "

"Oh, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere!" said Sardonyx, as she eyed an injector a few miles away. As Sardonyx dashed off, Spinel let out a sigh.

"She's... beautiful..." Spinel remembered the raid and shook herself out of her daze. She hopped onto a slightly damaged injector.

"I hope this works..." she curled her hand into a horn shape and blew through it. At once, the injector shifted out of its hole, before plummeting to the ground and smashing to pieces. "Yes!" said Spinel. She backflipped off the injector and bounced away.

Things were still looking pretty good for the Crystal Gems. The battle raged for a good few hours, but with Homeworld's lack of prior planning, the Crystal Gems were winning.

That was, of course, until hell broke loose.

Come the next day, at 1300, something happened that changed the war forever.

Spinel laughed as she sliced through another soldier, before bouncing over to another injector.

"Phew! These guys are tough!"

After demolishing the next one, she hopped down to a lower point, joining Sardonyx.

"Oh, Spinel!" she giggled. "How are things doing?"

"Great!" Spinel smiled a little bigger than usual. "The injectors on the southern quadrant are destroyed,"

"Fantastic!" Sardonyx was about to run off when she heard the familiar noise of a gem emerging behind her.

"Oh, another jasper," said Spinel. "No big..."

Spinel stopped. Jumping from the gigantic exit hole, came a large, muscular, orange gem. But what was most baffling, was the crystalline orange helmet atop her head.

Jasper opened her eyes to the chaos and warfare around her. Then she grinned.

"Well, I didn't think I'd emerge during a war," she cackled. "But this is just PERFECT!"

Before she could do anything. Jasper jumped up to Sardonyx's face, and punched the fusion with the force of a steam engine.

With that one hit, Sardonyx staggered and fell apart into Garnet and Pearl. Then, Jasper turned to Spinel.

"This has got be a joke," Jasper taunted the three of them. "A loose pearl, a horrid abomination, and whatever the heck this is,"

"Hey!" said Spinel.

"Oh, you have done it now!" Garnet summoned her gauntlet and launched a fury of punches at Jasper, but she blocked every one of them with carefully timed counters and jabs.

"What are you?" Jasper recoiled, before sending a roundhouse that Garnet quickly dodged.

"I'm a fusion! And we're more than you'll ever be!" Garnet returned with an uppercut, which only hit the end of Jasper's helmet.

"You go, Garnet!" Spinel cheered.

"Well, you may be bigger... Jasper chuckled, before grabbing Garnet's legs. Garnet yelped as Jasper hurled her away. "But I'm STRONGER!"

Jasper's whole body glowed with orange energy as she charged at Garnet. With one last scream, Garnet poofed into a red and blue gem.

"Easy," Jasper slipped the gems into her pocket.

"Why you..." Spinel's jaw dropped. She furrowed her eyes, and transformed into her terrifying alternate form. "You bully!"

"Well, you're next!" Jasper charged at Spinel, who quickly bounced over her.

"What the..." Jasper struggled to comprehend what gem she was facing.

"Can't catch me!" Spinel blew a rasberry. She laughed and bounced away.

"Come back here!" Jasper roared as she chased after the gem, leaving a rather stunned Pearl.

Spinel laughed as Jasper remained in pursuit of her.

"You'll pay for this!"

"I sincerly doubt that!" Spinel stopped. "Get her!"

"What the..." Jasper scratched her head.

Suddenly, Biggs and Snowflake ran in from behind Spinel. They grabbed each other's hands, Snowflake lifted Biggs above her head, and they fused into a larger, much more muscular yellow gem.

"Another fusion?" said Jasper.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," Spinel giggled evily.

The new gem let out a mighty roar.

"Sandstone smash!" exclaimed Sandstone, bringing her massive hands down on Jasper. Jasper quickly rolled out of the way, but not before being blinded by Sandstones sand cloud.

"You can do it Sandstone!" Spinel cheered, as Jasper kept dodging Sandstones attacks. Before long, Jasper grabbed a large boulder, hurled it at Sandstone, and followed with a full frontal barrage of punches. Sandstone couldn't process it in time, and poofed into a yellow and black gem.

"Seriously, is that the only trick you guys know?"

"I'll have you know that I'm full of tricks!" Spinel announced proudly, and drew her weapon. "Let's dance, clod!"

"I have other buisnuiss," Jasper scoffed and dashed off.

"Hey!" Spinel growled in frustration.

This time with Spinel in hot pursuit, Jasper ran through the kingergarten, annihilating gem after gem. Nothing could stop her, not even the largest of fusions. Even though Spinel was faster, Jasper managed to evade her at every occasion.

This horrid single-handed nightmare kept up until 1800, when the sun finally set. There were only five Crystal Gems remaining, and Homeworld had receded, leaving Jasper to finish them off.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" screamed Spinel, more angry than ever. She inflated her hand, and hooked it onto a nearby cliff. She dashed towards Jasper.

"Looks like you're the only one left," Jasper smirked.

"I... will... destroy... you... YOU BULLY!"

Spinel let go of the cliff, sending her massive hand hurtling into Jasper. The attack hit, sending Jasper into the opposite side of the canyon.

"Oh, there's more where that came from!"

Spinel drew her scythe, and slashed down Jaspers arm.

"Gah..." Jasper recoiled, before uppercutting Spinel, which she weaved around and struck Jasper again from behind.

"Hah!" said Spinel.

Jasper grunted and grabbed Spinel's arms. She swung the little gem about, and threw her off into the distance.

"Finally!" Jasper was about to breath a sigh of relief, but Spinel came bouncing back like a pinball.

"Get a load of this!" Spinel twirled her scythe, and used her leg to attatch herself to a nearby rock. Spinel curved around the rock, starting to spin. She turned faster and faster, and her glowing scythe became a purple ring of pure destruction.

"What the..." Jasper's jaw dropped.

Spinel launched herself at Jasper. Before she could even blink, Jasper was gone, poofed into an orange gem.

Spinel dropped to the ground, panting. She turned around to bubble Jasper, but found no strength left in her body. Turning back to her regular form, Spinel collapsed to the ground, having finally defeated the gem that may have turned the tide of the war.


	8. It's going to be great

Serpentine delivered another punch to a ruby fusion, finally poofing it.

"Nice shot!" said Beryl poofing five quartz simultaneously with a twirl.

_She's just as beautiful as when she's dancing..._

Suddenly, Tiger's Eye ran past the two of them.

"Oh, hey Tiger," said Beryl.

"Run you guys! Jasper's gonna shatter us all!" Tiger's Eye screamed before picking up her pace.

"Jasper?" said Serpentine.

With a scream from beyond, their gaze landed on the hulking orange gem poofing an unlucky Mystic.

"Uh-oh..." said Serpentine.

"Doesn't matter!" said Beryl, raising her ax. "We can beat her!"

"She took out Sardonyx!" Tiger's eye called backward.

Beryl's jaw dropped.

"RUN!"

The two gems made a mad dash through the canyon, ignoring the other gems around them.

"You won't get away!" they heard Jasper yell. Then, the sounds of pounding footsteps began to creep upon them.

"Uh, Serpentine?" said Beryl. "I think she's gaining on us!"

"I was the one who spilled water on the wailing stone!" Serpentine immediately said.

"I took that weird picture of Spinel and Garnet!"

"I stole Pearl's weird collection of photos of Rose!"

"I tricked Garnet into using those finger traps!"

"I'm madly in love with you!"

"So am I!"

"Wait real-" Serpentine was cut off when the two gems took a direct punch from Jasper.

"Jeez, those two talk a lot," Jasper cracked her knuckles. But as the cloud of dust from the impact cleared, a towering figure walked out.

"Oh, this is certainly an unexpected turn of events!" said the new three-armed four-eyed fusion, in a high-pitched French accent. She was very tall, had very strong-looking legs, and her skin was a lustrous pink color. "I suppose my name is Pink Jade,"

"Another one?" said Jasper. She shrugged and sent out another punch. Pink Jade idly hopped out of the way.

"How rude!" she said. "Oh well, let's have some fun!"

She summoned Beryl's battle ax and Serpentine's machete and combined them into a double-bladed war-scythe.

"What even is that thing?"

"I don't know. It has no historical equivalent," Pink Jade noted, before attacking in a flurry of blows and kicks, similar to a ballerina.

"Gah!" Jasper quickly regained herself and poofed the fusion with a single punch. "Man, that was weird,"

_A long-time later..._

Rose Quartz stood up to the podium, facing the hundred Crystal Gems.

"Crystal Gems. Today marks our first failed raid, much due to the appearance of an unusually powerful quartz. As of now, we shall refer to her as Jasper,"

"She was insane!" said Pink Jade, who had still somehow stayed fused for the most part.

"She took down Sardonyx!" said Snowflake.

"And Sandstone!" added Biggs.

"It is of utmost importance that we find a way to deal with her. That is why I have a new proposal," said Rose. "We must create a four-gem fusion!"

A fervor of gasps swept the Crystal Gems.

"Four gems?"

"Who will it be?"

"We've only done three at once, maximum!"

"It's gotta involve Garnet, she's the only one who can form three-gem fusions!"

"What about the other two!"

"Garnet is going to fuse with myself and Pearl!" said Rose. "In the meantime, I want all of you to come up with countermeasures for Jasper. That will be all!"

After this announcement, new fusions were being attempted all the time. Since Pink Jade was considering perma-fusion, a lot of gems were asking to fuse with her. Meanwhile, the smiths and engineers were designing new vehicles and weapons. As for Spinel... she was...

"Check this out!" said Spinel, showing off her new item. It was a hoop-like object with strings strung across the middle.

"What is that?" said Bismuth, when Spinel presented it. "A new kind of weapon?"

"No, the humans made it! It's called an instrument; they use it to make music," she played a quick chord progression.

"Sounds pretty," said Bismuth. "Anyway, how's that fusion going?"

"Great! Ever since I started using the human system for musical notation, coming up with new fusion dances is much easier than just eyeballing it!"

"Well, good luck with that," Bismuth returned to her anvil.

"You too!" Spinel hopped off, playing a jazzy melody on her new lyre.

_Later, on the moon base..._

"This is truly remarkable quartz," said Yellow Diamond, examining Jasper with a grin.

"Thanks..." said Pink Diamond pretending to ignore her, as she examined a map of the Beta Kindergarten.

"I say, Earth was definitely the right planet for you," Yellow dismissed Jasper. "The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world. Wasting all this potential on a dropping point was a ridiculous idea," she pulled up the plans for the Earth colony. "Once we deal with this rebellion, we'll be building big things, Pink,"

Yellow Diamond gasped when she saw the fifteen red dots on the map.

"My goodness, Pink, you're thinking too small!"

"Huh?" said Pink. She had tried her best to build as few structures as possible.

"With the resources we have, we could build a colony twenty times this size once we deal with the rebellion! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a galaxy warp in each facet, this is going to be great!" Yellow began editing the plans.

"What are you...?" Pink Diamond gasped when she saw the new plans. A hollow empty shell of the planet surrounded by nothing but gem tech. And only gem tech.

"Speechless, I see?" Yellow Diamond chuckled. "I remember my first colony. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever made..."

"Okay, that's nice, goodbye Yellow!" Pink Dimond quickly said before returning to the maps.

"See you in a lunar cycle!" said Yellow, stepping onto the warp pad.

Pink groaned as she rested her head on the console.

"I have to end this," she said. "I have to end all of this," she looked up. "But how? It's not like I can just convince Blue and Yellow to stop sending all these troops! They'd do anything to make sure that... they'd do anything for my sake..." Pink sat as an idea began to form in her head. "They only care about me... they don't care about Rose..."


	9. OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING!

"Okay, here's the plan!" Pearl pointed to a holographic drawing. "First, Spinel will distract Jasper here, then Rose and I will attack from the opposite side. After that, Sandstone will launch Ruby and Sapphire into the base from different angles. Finally, we'll rendezvous and fuse, and hopefully, defeat Jasper. Any questions?"

"Oh, oh! I have one!" said Spinel. "How do I distract Jasper?"

"Just do what you usually do,"

"Okay!"

Bismuth raised her hand.

"What happens if Jasper's too much?"

"That's where the rest of you come in," Pearl indicated around the Homeworld base. "You'll all charge the base from different angles. There's no way that Jasper will be able to escape in time. If all else fails, we'll evacuate the base and bombard it with her inside,"

"Alright then," said Rose. "Let's go, Crystal Gems!"

The Crystal Gems cheered and prepared for the raid.

_A while later..._

Spinel flattened herself out and slipped past the Amethyst guards.

"Okay... distraction, distraction," she looked around. Just then, she noticed a small kitten walking about.

"Hm..." Spinel picked up the little creature. "Hey there, little friend! Wanna help me distract Jasper?"

The kitten mewed.

"Great!" Spinel slipped inside before someone noticed her.

She noticed Jasper pacing the halls. _Now's my chance._

"Hi, Jasper!" Spinel jumped out. Jasper yelped.

"A Crystal Gem!" she exclaimed. "Oh, it's you,"

"Yes! Wanna see something cool?" Spinel pulled out the kitten. Jasper's eyes shrank.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING?" she immediately backed up against the wall.

"Huh? Are you afraid of cats?" Spinel placed the kitten on the ground.

"N-no," Jasper took a deep breath. The kitten started walking towards her. "AAHH! IT'S GETTING CLOSER!"

Spinel couldn't help but giggle.

"Stay back, stay back!" Jasper nervously took a fighting stance. "You weird Earth freak thing!"

The kitten seemed to shrug and walked off.

"Bye," said Spinel. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Diamonds it's gone."

"Well, see you later!" Spinel flattened herself and slid into a nearby vent.

"Hey!" Jasper fumed. "That little clod tricked me!"

Just then, the other four gems dashed into the room.

"Jasper!" exclaimed Rose. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"What the... Rose!" Jasper summoned her helmet. "How did you get in here?"

"You'll have bigger worries than that in a moment!"

Spinel popped out of the side of the building.

"Welp, that's my part done. I wonder how they're doing,"

Her question was soon answered by the roof of the base breaking off completely, as a towering fusion burst through. She was extremely tall, with two pairs of muscular arms, a dazzling array of camouflage colors, and jagged blunt armor.

"Woah, Marshite!" said Spinel.

Jasper jumped out of the ruins of the base to face the fusion.

"Seriously? What is it with you guys and... ugh, who am I kidding? "

Jasper leaped at Marshite for a right-hook, but she blocked with two of her arms before returning with a left-uppercut. One of Marshite's hands lit on fire, another became encased in ice.

"You don't scare me!" Jasper ignited her flaming aura and flew straight at Marshite. She roared and blocked with her ice fist, the cold armor shattering as she pushed Jasper away. Then she returned with a flaming punch that knocked Jasper off the building.

"Gah!" Jasper made a crater as she hit the ground. "I'll get you for that!"

"No, you won't!" Spinel wrapped her rubber arms around Jasper, holding her in place.

"Let go of me!" Jasper yelled. Marshite's hands began glowing various colors, before sending a full-blown barrage of punches at Jasper, almost like a machine gun.

"AAAAAAAHG!" Jasper screamed as she took the assault full force. "AAAAAAAAA!"

"Are you enjoying this?" Spinel raised an eyebrow.

Marshite paused to catch her breath.

"What?" said Jasper. "That's crazy, why would I-AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jasper was poofed in a single strike.

"That was weird," Spinel picked up the gem. "We better get out of here before..."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of jet engines above them. A large hand battlecruiser hovered above the ruins of the base.

"What the... a battlecruiser?" said Marshite. She defused.

"They've never been that big before!" said Garnet.

"Retreat!" said Rose. The five Crystal Gems ran off before they could grab Jasper.

_Crystal Palace._

"We almost had her!" Pearl exclaimed, slamming her fist into the table. "If it weren't for that forsaken battlecruiser, we'd be rid of her!"

"I'm getting tired of this war!" Bismuth said over by the sharpening stone. "If only there was some way we could just... end it! You know, find the breaking point and strike it!" Suddenly, Bismuth's eyes lit up. "The breaking point... That's it!" she suddenly said.

Everyone's attention drifted towards Bismuth.

"Oh, sorry for yelling," Bismuth got up and starting walking towards the warp pad. "I'm going down to the forge for a while. I'm working on a project that'll win us the war!"

"Hooray!" said Spinel.

"What do you think, Rose?" said Sapphire, who was sitting on the sofa with Ruby. "I see uncertainty with this project of Bismuth's,"

"Sure, go ahead, Bismuth," said Rose. She lay lost in thought.

"Thank you! You will not regret this!" Bismuth hopped onto the pad.

Rose got up too.

"I think we can call it a day. Let's all get some rest and refresh our minds,"

All the Crystal Gems murmured an agreement and started walking off.

Just as Pearl starting moving to her room, Rose grabbed her by the hand.

"Pearl, I need to discuss something with you in private,"

"Huh? Oh, yes of course Rose!"

_Soon, in the moon base_

"Okay, so here's the plan," said Rose. She whispered something in Pearl's ear.

"That's... that's crazy! Who knows what the Diamonds will do?"

"Who cares about the Diamonds? It's just us! You, me, Spinel, and all of our friends! That's all that matters! We get through with this, and everything will be great!" Rose shifted back into Pink Diamond for a brief moment. "You trust me, right Pearl?"

"Y-yes! To the ends of the universe and back!"

"Then let's do this!" Pink pulled up a star calendar. "Let's see... once the battle of the ziggurat is done, we'll do it!"

"We will end the war together, Rose," said Pearl. Her cheeks grew warm.

"Thanks for this, Pearl. Thank you for everything,"

**I think there's only gonna be around three or four chapters left, just as a note.**


End file.
